1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of applying an adhesive material to a parts mounted circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Parts are sometimes mounted on a printed circuit board at several times. When mounting next parts on the mounted circuit board, an adhesive material is applied to a position at which the next parts are mounted, however, this application has been conventionally performed one by one by a manual operation. Further, it is a significantly difficult operation to apply the adhesive material in a spot manner between the mounted parts. Accordingly, the applying operation is troublesome, thereby deteriorating an efficiency of a whole of the mounting process.
The present invention is made by taking the points mentioned above into consideration, and an object of the present invention is to provide a method of applying an adhesive material to a parts mounted circuit board in which an application of an adhesive material is performed by printing so as to apply the adhesive material to a large number of parts mounted circuit plate at one time, solve a troublesomeness in the case of manually applying in a spot manner and greatly improve an efficiency of a whole of the mounting process.
Therefore, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a method of applying an adhesive material to a parts mounted circuit board, wherein a recess portion surrounding a part of a circuit board in which the parts are already mounted is provided on a back surface, a portion corresponding to a position at which the parts of the circuit board should be mounted is protruded in the recess portion, a mask having a through hole for applying the adhesive material in the protruding portion is used, and the adhesive material is applied by screen printing.